


Долг Стакхаусов

by Helga Winter (hwinter)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий в Далласе Сьюки отправляет Джейсона проведать Эрика.</p>
<p>Перевод фика <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/325646">A Stackhouse's Duty</a> автора <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass">srmarybadass</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долг Стакхаусов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Stackhouse's Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/325646) by [srmarybadass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmarybadass/pseuds/srmarybadass). 



Бабуля всегда говорила, что это долг Стакхаусов — помогать нуждающимся, и потому значительную часть детства Джейсон провёл, помогая Сьюки выхаживать бездомных щенков. Сьюки всегда умела поднять настроение одним своим присутствием — и неудивительно, она каждый раз будто точно знала, что беспокоит человека — и всегда была готова обнять того, кому грустно. Прямо как бабуля, на столе у которой обязательно можно было найти кусок пирога и стакан лимонада, излечивающего любые недуги. А Джейсон... «утешения» Джейсона обычно заканчивались в постели, но ведь девчонки после этого всегда выглядели повеселевшими, да? И несмотря на то, что он и правда уже давно вырос, Сьюки неизменно удавалось повернуть дело так, чтобы он почувствовал себя виноватым и выполнил любую её просьбу, особенно после происшествия с «Братством Солнца».

Вот почему в пятницу вечером Джейсон оказался перед «Фангтазией».

— О, здравствуйте, мистер Стакхаус, надо же, — поприветствовала его симпатичная и пугающая вампирша.

— Э-э-э... привет, Пэм, — неловко ответил Джейсон, стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом.

— Что же привело вас в наше прекрасное клыкастое заведение сегодня вечером?

— Э-э-э, ну, Сьюки подумала, что Эрик до сих пор может быть не в форме из-за... ну, из-за событий в Далласе, и хотела узнать, как он, но сама она на него всё ещё зла — так что она послала меня.

Пэм выгнула одну бровь.

— Ты пришёл... чтобы проведать Эрика?

Джейсон кивнул.

Выражение на лице Пэм неуловимо переменилось.

— Идём со мной, — сказала она и повела его в сторону от главного входа, к боковой двери. 

Она извлекала ключ из своего декольте — к вящему шоку и восторгу Джейсона — и открыла замок. Войдя, они оказались в кладовке, среди ящиков, стульев и холодильников. На одну жуткую секунду Джейсон решил, что Пэм привела его сюда, чтобы убить, но тут она включила свет, и он выдохнул.

— Я так понимаю, ты в курсе, что случилось в Далласе? — спросила Пэм, растягивая слова.

— Да, Сьюки мне рассказала, — ответил Джейсон. — Мне очень жаль.

— Не надо мне об этом рассказывать, расскажи Эрику. Он уже неделю не ест, не выходит... он вообще ничего не делает, просто сидит и смотрит в пространство. По правде сказать, не заставляй я его, не уверена, что он озаботился бы сменить одежду.

Джейсон поморщился.

— Но, может, у тебя получится что-нибудь с этим сделать, — вампирша смотрела на него твёрдо. — Валяй, можешь попробовать. Кто знает, вдруг у тебя даже получится.

С этими словами она втолкнула его в другую дверь, которая вела прямо в кабинет... В кабинет Эрика, решил Джейсон: тут был и сам хозяин — сидел на диване и разглядывал свои руки. Дверь со зловещим щелчком захлопнулась у Джейсона за спиной.

Плохо дело. Очень, очень плохо.

— Мистер Стакхаус, — начал Эрик. Ну, может, он и в депрессии, но голос его всё равно пугал до усрачки. — Чем могу быть полезен?

— Я просто зашёл, чтобы тебя проведать, — неуклюже объяснил Джейсон.

Эрик поднял на него взгляд.

— В самом деле? Я и не знал, что тебе есть до меня дело.

— Ну, меня Сьюки послала, — ответил Джейсон и только потом сообразил, как это прозвучало. — Э-э-э, это не значит, что мне нет... дела. Потому что мне есть... дело.

Эрик вздохнул, больше ради того, чтобы выразить своё отношение, чем из-за потребности в кислороде.

— Присаживайся.

Джейсон огляделся вокруг себя, а потом осторожно присел рядом с Эриком, который вернулся к разглядыванию своих рук. Больших, мощных, опасных рук.

— М-м-м... мне очень жаль, что так вышло с Годриком, — начал Джейсон, стараясь как-то заполнить неловкое молчание. Эрик мгновенно напрягся. — Он казался отличным парнем.

Эрик фыркнул.

— Тебе бы встретиться с ним в шестнадцатом веке.

— Да уж, в те времена он наверняка был очень крут, — ухмыльнулся Джейсон.

Эрик ничего не ответил.

— Моя девушка Эми умерла несколько месяцев назад, — поддавшись порыву, признался Джейсон. Эрик молча смотрел на него. Джейсон почувствовал, что мысль нужно развить до конца, хотя и не сомневался, что ничего хорошего этот конец не даст. — Ну и... её убили, ты, наверное, об этом слышал. Мы встречались всего пару месяцев, но я правда думал, что она та самая, понимаешь?

— И какова мораль этой трогательной истории? — почти рыкнул Эрик.

— Ну... я хотел сказать... мораль, наверное, в том, что тебе стоит радоваться, что у вас была целая тысяча лет, а не, не знаю там, месяц? — торопливо продолжил Джейсон. — И, если уж на то пошло, может, ты должен радоваться, что он умер именно так?

«Ох, блядь, что-то я совсем не то сказал», — в отчаянии подумал он. Эрик одарил его таким взглядом, что менее героическую личность мог бы им и прикончить.

— Я имею в виду, что... он смог выбрать, когда ему умереть. Потому что у большинства людей нет выбора, где, как и когда они умрут, а... а у него... был.

У Эрика был такой вид, будто он вот-вот ответит, а потом... Потом он просто сдулся, как показалось Джейсону, и уткнулся лицом в ладони. И тут Джейсон сделал нечто невообразимое. «Кажется, у моего подсознания тяга к самоубийству», — подумал он и сжал Эрика в неуклюжих объятиях.

Джейсон зажмурился, шепча про себя молитвы, и стал ждать, когда же ему оторвут голову. Интересно, кого он встретит у Жемчужных Врат — если вообще до них доберётся. Но ничего не случилось, только Эрик внезапно обмяк у него на руках, и Джейсон обнаружил, что вынужден поддерживать бывшего викинга шести футов и четырёх дюймов роста, который навалился на него практически всем своим весом.

— Всё хорошо, приятель, всё хорошо, — неловко успокаивал он, круговыми движениями поглаживая вампира по спине, как делал когда-то со Сьюки, когда та приходила из школы в слезах, потому что другие дети обзывали её уродкой. Конечно, потом он отправлялся в школу, чтобы как следует накостылять этим детишкам, но Эрик, скорее всего, способен кому угодно надрать задницу самостоятельно.

Долгую минуту спустя Эрик выпрямился.

— Ох, чёрт, старик, да у тебя кровь из глаз! — вскрикнул испуганный Джейсон.

— Вампиры так плачут, Джейсон, — сообщил ему Эрик.

— О... э-э-э. А. Ладно, — неловко пробормотал Джейсон

Сьюки говорила, что видела, как Эрик плакал в Далласе, когда Годрик покончил с собой, но сам он всегда считал Эрика бездушным бревном. Потом, в редком приступе сообразительности, до Джейсона вдруг дошло, что Эрик — суперсильный крутой вампир и, наверное, ему не захочется, чтобы кто-нибудь видел его слабость. Джейсон снова начал молиться.

— Может, умом ты и не блещешь, Джейсон Стакхаус, но сердце у тебя доброе, — сказал Эрик. Джейсон понял лишь, что до сих пор жив.

— Э-э-э... спасибо, — запоздало откликнулся он. 

Эрик встал, потянулся и глубоко вздохнул, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Потом замер и медленно повернулся к Джейсону.

— Джейсон.

— Ну? — Джейсону очень, очень не нравилось выражение его лица.

— В тебе есть голубая кровь?

Джейсон моргнул, а потом медленно встал и начал отступать к двери.

— Не, старик, я не из этих, я просто зашёл проведать, как ты, но ты, похоже, в порядке, так что я, пожалуй, пойду…

Миг — и Эрик уже вдавливал его в стену. В мозгу Джейсона нестройный хор голосов на все лады вопил: «Вот чёрт! Вот чёрт! Вот чёрт!».

— Вы никуда не пойдёте, мистер Стакхаус, пока не ответите мне. А может быть, и после этого не пойдёте.

— Понятия не имею, клянусь, правда, не знаю, я бы сказал, чёрт, что это за хрень такая вообще, «голубая кровь», — забормотал Джейсон. В ответ Эрик лизнул его в шею.

Кажется, Джейсон совершенно не по-мужски взвизгнул и, если бы Эрик не держал его неподвижно, подпрыгнул бы на месте фута на полтора.

— Я голоден, Джейсон, — выдохнул Эрик в изгиб его шеи, туда, где она переходила в плечо. — Я очень голоден, а ты, думаю, будешь очень неплох на вкус.

Слова Пэм — «он уже неделю не ел» — пронеслись у Джейсона в голове, и вопли «Вот чёрт!» превратились в «Вот чёрт! Голодный вампир! Вот чёрт! Голодный вампир!».

— Это, приятель, я очень ценю твоё предложение и всё такое, но честное слово, мне это неинтересно! — запротестовал Джейсон.

— М-м-м, — промычал Эрик, и Джейсон почувствовал вибрации от его голоса. — В самом деле? А ведь я могу и… заинтересовать. — Он повёл рукой вниз по груди Джейсона, и… нет, серьёзно, это, да ещё его лижут в шею — как тут было хоть немного не завестись? — По-прежнему неинтересно? А… вот так? — с этими словами он потёрся бёдрами о бёдра Джейсона, и… А, чёрт, похоже не одного Джейсона всё это заводило. — Или… так? — Блеснув вампирской силой и скоростью, Эрик буквально сорвал с Джейсона рубашку и снова принялся посасывать кожу над тем местом, где бился пульс.

Джейсон определённо заинтересовался.

— Давай, — буркнул он.

— Давай что? — С плутоватым смехом Эрик убрал руку, до того с комфортом располагавшуюся у Джейсона на ширинке.

— Не это! — взвизгнул Джейсон. — Верни на место и укуси меня!

— Рад, что ты передумал, Джейсон, — произнёс Эрик, прежде чем выпустить клыки и впиться Джейсону в шею одним плавным движением.

Джейсон ахнул и вздрогнул, прижатый к мощному телу Эрика. Господи, теперь он знал, что Сьюки нашла в Билле. «Ох, блядь, боже, да», — билось у него в голове, и он смутно осознавал, что, кажется, рот вторит мозгу, но острая боль и ещё более острое удовольствие захватили его уже слишком сильно. Потом Эрик запустил руку ему в штаны, и Джейсон кончил так сильно, что, кажется, почти взглянул в лицо богу.

Джейсону потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя и снова обрести способность думать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы связывать слова в предложения. Когда в голове у него, наконец, прояснилось, Эрик рылся в ящике своего стола.

— Держи, — сказал он, швырнув Джейсону футболку с логотипом «Фангтазии». — Извини за свою.

— Ничего, — выдохнул Джейсон.

— Можешь передать сестре, что мне уже лучше, — Эрик усмехнулся, открывая перед Джейсоном дверь. — Да, и мистер Стакхаус? Я очень надеюсь, что вы зайдёте ко мне ещё.

Джейсон тупо кивнул, а потом каким-то образом всё-таки умудрился протиснуться в дверь, пройти через кладовку и выйти через боковой ход. В прострации он миновал главный вход, но тут его остановила возникшая на пути Пэм.

— Это не твоя футболка, — прокомментировала она.

Джейсон покачал головой.

— Значит, как я понимаю, моему создателю стало лучше?

Джейсон кивнул.

Пэм потрепала его по щеке.

— Молодец. Ступай. Возвращайся в любое время. Выпивка за счёт заведения... при условии, что ты доберёшься до бара, конечно.

Джейсон добрёл до машины и пару раз стукнулся головой о руль. Только после этого он почувствовал, что соображает достаточно ясно, чтобы вести машину.

«Ну что ж».

Он определённо знал, где проведёт следующий пятничный вечер.


End file.
